Hikaru Hoshide
}} "Hikaru" redirects here. For a Keijo player with the same given name, see Hikaru Nakamura. Hikaru Hoshide (星出 ヒカル, Hoshide Hikaru) is an S-Rank Keijo player from the Ibaraki Branch. She is also one of the Five Butts (五尻の1人, Goketsu no Hitori). Hikaru holds the title of Japan's Number One Heaviest Butt (日本一重い尻, Nippon'ichi Omoi Shiri). Appearance Outside of matches, Hikaru wears a space suit. After she takes off her suit, it's revealed that Hikaru is a petite young girl. Hikaru has black hair that tied up into twintails. Her bangs are parted to the left. Hikaru has a rather small build and seems to be the shortest among the Five Butts. Personality Hikaru has a tendency to ask for forgiveness. Additionally, Hikaru is crying while apologizing, as if she truly regrets her fault. Despite this, the others assume that she is just making fun of her opponents or is considered that she provokes them. Hikaru is also confident in her abilities. Hikaru doesn't seem to want to waste her time as she decides to wipe her opponents out in an instant. Plot Butt Graduation Festival Arc Hikaru participated in Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival. On the day of the opening ceremony, Hikaru arrived at the Toda Keijo Stadium alongside three other members of the Five Butts. On the second day of the second preliminary round, Hikaru got her turn in the 2nd race, along with Mio Kusakai, Usagi Tsukishita, Kuriyama, Noguchi, and Suzuho Kato. Before the match started, Hikaru took off her space suit. Shortly after, Mio tries to shake her hand, while asking to enjoy their race. However, Hikaru started crying, while Mio was confused. Although she was glad to be able to meet her, Hikaru then apologized while claimed that she needed to crush her, much to Mio's surprise. Usagi suddenly interrupted them while demanded not to make fun of Mio. Shortly after Usagi defeated Kuriyama, Usagi decided to rush towards her. However, the Land began to tilt as Hikaru apologized once more. Revealing her "Gravity Ass" that capable of tilting and breaking up to a 50 ton platform, Hikaru started that she would defeat them all. Noguchi then tried to defend, activating her "Muscle Ass". However, Hikaru was able to break her opponent's defenses and send her flying. Furthermore, Hikaru broke the Land down, splitting it in half. Kazane then informed that Hikaru has the heaviest butt in Japan. While crying and apologizing once more, Hikaru started targeting Usagi, chasing her down. However, Usagi was rescued by Mio. Despite this, Hikaru was still able to easily break the Land down into pieces, eliminating their footing. As she continued chasing down both Mio and Usagi, Hikaru was able to graze Mio's swimsuit. Shortly after, Mio decided to stop running away while putting Usagi down. Mio then tried to counter Hikaru with her technique named "Heaven Hip Spot". Mio was successfully able to hit Hikaru, targeting her sensitive zones. Hikaru remained silent for a certain period of time, before fell down and defeated. Abilities Hikaru is one of the five strongest Keijo players in Japan. Hikaru's butt is said to be the heaviest butt in Japan. As such, she is even able to break a 50 ton platform with ease. Despite this, no matter how heavy her butt is, Hikaru, like most ordinary women, has sensitive zones. As such, she is unable to resist from an immense, erotic pleasure. It's been proven when Mio Kusakai uses her "Heaven Hip Spot" to arouse her, which allows Mio to defeat Hikaru. Immense Strength: Gravity Ass (グラビティー・アス, Gurabitī Asu): Pulse Ass (パルス・アス, Parusu Asu): Races & Events Events Events participated: *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Hikaru Hoshide vs. Noguchi (Win) *Hikaru Hoshide vs. Suzuho Kato (Win) *Hikaru Hoshide vs. Usagi Tsukishita (Interrupted) *Hikaru Hoshide vs. Mio Kusakai (Loss) Trivia *Hikaru is the last member of the Five Butts to be introduced. **Prior to her identity being revealed, among the fandom, she was nicknamed as the "asstronaut" for wearing a space suit. *Out of the Five Butts members, Hikaru is the only one to receive the English word "ass" for her signature skill, "Gravity Ass". The other four received the standard Japanese word (尻) "shiri" or "ketsu". *Hikaru is a Japanese verb meaning "to shine", which is associated with the word "light" (光, Hikari). While her surname, (星出, Hoshide) literally means "out of the star". Alternatively, this is a clear reference to Akihiko Hoshide, an astronaut of JAXA. References Navigation Category:Keijo Players Category:Female Category:Five Butts Category:Characters Category:Spoiler Category:Ibaraki Branch Category:Infighters